Solve the equation. $\dfrac{h}{5} =5.1$ $h= $
Explanation: Let's multiply to get $h$ by itself. $\begin{aligned}\dfrac{h}{5} &=5.1 \\ \\ \dfrac{h}5\cdot{{5}} &= 5.1\cdot{{5}} ~~~~~~~\text{multiply each side by } {5} \text{ to get } h \text{ by itself }\\ \\ \dfrac{h}{\cancel5}\cdot{\cancel{{5}}} &= 5.1\cdot{{5}} \\ \\ h &=5.1\cdot{{5}} \end{aligned}$ The answer: $h={25.5}$ Let's check to make sure. $\begin{aligned} \dfrac{h}{5} &=5.1 \\\\ \dfrac{{25.5}}{5} &\stackrel{?}{=} 5.1 \\\\ 5.1 &= 5.1 ~~~~~~~~~~\text{Yes!} \end{aligned}$